criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Newspaper In Blood
Newspaper In Blood is the twenty-forth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the second one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Val Zenodia (Preseller) *Alberto Gandil (Comunist) *Justus Gandil (Townville's mayor in the past) *Randy Pagosh (Judge) *Daniel Peterson (Socialist) *Mitch Anteur (Today's Network CEO) Case Background The victim was a famous journalist, Kellin Cardagreen, who was found dead in the CEO's office in Today's Network premises. His blood stained some newspapers. One of them was bought by the player and Inspector Evan, which made them think there was a murder. His skull was smashed several times against a hard object. During investigation, the team found out that his head was hit with Today's Network printing machine. A short time before arresting the killer, the team found out with Norman Droff's help that Today's Network and Leamdres (a paper factory which belongs to Mayor Loas) had an agreement. Today's Network's newspapers would say good things about Zachariah Loas, his government and the United Socialism, but also criticize hardly the Comunist Party and Alberto Gandil's decisions. On the other hand, Leamdres would sell paper for Today's Network Corp. to a very low price. The Mayor was not part of this case, but this issue would lead the team to get to know what kind of person the Mayor is and use it when they had to interrogate Zachariah in further cases. After analyzing Linda Farren's laptop, the team discovered the killer was in fact Bill Pagosh, the company printer. Bill was, after all, not involved in Today's Network agreement with Leamdres. Bill killed Kellin so that everyone would forget Today's Network was working with the Mayor because he wanted to keep the company's good reputation. Bill's uncle was a judge and he was starting to find out about the deal, and he didn't want to get implicated in the trial. To kill Kellin in Maggalie's office and escape leaving the door key-locked, he left the key in the keyhole tied to a fishing line which went through the office's window. He pulled the fishing line, and the door ended up locked. For his crime (and for slandering the Mayor's honor) he was condemned to life in jail with parole in 40 years. Victim *'Kellin Cardagreen' (Found with his skull smashed) Murder Weapon *'Printing machine' Killer *'Bill Pagosh' Suspects Norman Droff (Newsagent) Suspect's profile: The suspect rides a motorbike - The suspect reads comics Suspect's appearance: - Val Zenodia (Newspaper preseller) Suspect's profile: The suspect reads comics Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Maggalie Stalej (Company CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect rides a motorbike Suspect's appearance: - Bill Pagosh (Company printer) Suspect's profile: The suspect rides a motorbike - The suspect reads comics Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Linda Farren (Newspaper editor) Suspect's profile: The suspect rides a motorbike - The suspect reads comics Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Killer's profile *The killer has brown eyes *The killer rides a motorbike *The killer wears glasses *The killer reads comics *The killer is 6'3 tall Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Bad news *Investigate Newsagent's post (Clues: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00) *Ask the newsagent about the newspaper *Have a chat with the newspaper preseller *Interrogate Maggalie Stalej *Investigate Maggalie's office (Clues: Victim's body, Victim's clothes) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Victim's clothes (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Note to the victim) *Ask the newsagent about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: Breaking news: A journalist's murder *Investigate Printing room (Clues: Bloodstains, Comic) *Examine Bloodstains (Result: Blood sample) *Analyze Blood sample (6:00:00) *Examine Comic (Result: Greasy substance) *Analyze Greasy substance (3:00:00) *Talk to the company printer *Investigate CEO's desk (Clues: Letters) *Examine Letters (Result: Letter to the victim) *See if the preseller met the victim the night before *Talk to the newspaper editor *Examine Bottle of formol (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode (3:00:00) *Confront Norman about being in the premises *Ask Maggalie Stalej about Norman *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: '''Today's Network: Illegal deals *Investigate Stand counter (Clues: Fiber sandals) *Investigate Editor's desk (Clues: Footprint) *Examine Footprint (Result: Fiber sandals footprint) *Tell Norman to stop lying *Confront Maggalie Stalej about her illegal businesses *See if Linda was paid for illegal businesses *Ask Bill Pagosh about his contacts *Investigate Editor's desk (Clues: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation: Murder in Today's Network: Killer caught! *Buy the newspaper from Norman *Investigate Newsagent's post (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Torn letter) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Blackmailing letter) *Tell Norman about starting a trial (Reward: Burger) *See what Linda wants *Investigate Editor's desk (Clues: Pile of papers) *Examine Pile of papers (Result: Newsletter) *Analyze Newsletter (3:00:00) *Give Linda her newsletter back (Reward: Black tuxedo (male)/Grey coat (female)) *Examine Threaten letter (Result: Magalie Stalej's handwriting) *Talk to Maggalie Stalej *Investigate Maggalie's office (Clues: White box) *Examine White box (Result: Bag of powder) *Analyze Bag of powder (3:00:00) *Arrest Maggalie Stalej for being on drugs (Reward: 300 XP) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville